


Seducing Scarlett

by Author_Person



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Chastity Device, Cunnilingus, Feminization, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: Lee Jordan decides to put Harry in his place, seducing and turning him into the perfect bride.
Relationships: Lee Jordan/Harry Potter
Comments: 21
Kudos: 136





	Seducing Scarlett

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JedaKnight27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JedaKnight27/gifts).



> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money. 
> 
> Content Warning  
> Contains: Coercive behavior, body modification, and naughty language. 
> 
> The rape tag is somewhat of a precaution. Things are too coercive to be truly consensual.

He’s clearing the rubble from another hallway, trying to distract himself from the anger he still feels, what kind of idiot leads a madman into a school full of children, when he catches sight of the idiot himself. He narrows his eyes slightly, but then returns to his task, dismissing Harry’s presence. He’s just righting a fallen suit of armor when Harry comes up to him.

“Hey, Lee. You doing alright?”

He nods stiffly. A thought drifts across his mind and he shakes his head, he couldn’t, could he? He tries to push it aside, but...he can’t shake it. What could it hurt to try? Having decided he smiles shyly at Harry.

“Hey, yourself. How are you doing?”

Harry smiles softly back at him.

“Alright. Could be worse.”

He decides to take a chance and puts his hand on his arm.

“Would you like to talk about it?”

Harry looks a bit taken aback, but then he shakes his head.

“I’ve got to go see McGonagall real quick, Snape sent me on an errand, I can’t wait till he’s back on his feet, the man’s even worse than usual when he’s injured. But, thank you, for the offer.”

He smiles at Harry’s rambling. He hopes this works...

“I didn’t mean right this moment. How about we meet sometime, for dinner?”

Harry looks shocked. He shakes his head once, not a denial, just so very surprised.

“Like, a date?”

“It doesn’t have to be...”

“I, ah, I think I’d like that, yeah.”

“So, tonight? About seven?”

“Yeah, it’s a date.”

Harry gives him a ridiculous smile and then walks past to go finish his errand. He watches him leave, slowly smiling himself. He has a feeling the boy will soon succumb to his charm and, once he does...he’s going to enjoy putting the little white boy in his place.

~~~~~~

That evening he waits for Harry to arrive, needing to remind himself constantly that this will require patience. He cannot rush this. Harry arrives and he leads him to his dining room.

They share an intimate meal together. After he guides him into the living room with his hand on the small of his back. They avoided any unpleasant topics during dinner, so once they sit on the couch together, Harry stiffens expecting him to bring up the war. He doesn’t.

“Can I kiss you?”

Harry simply blinks, and he shakes his head at the boy’s confusion, he knew this was a date.

“Ye-yeah, okay.”

He pulls the boy in and simply stares into his eyes for a moment while caressing his cheek, then leans forward and kisses him sweetly. He pulls back too soon and Harry chases his lips. He allows himself to be caught and kissed again. The second kiss starts out fairly chaste, but soon turns filthy. He pulls Harry closer till he’s straddling his lap. Harry ruts against him, probably unconsciously. He stills his hips. Harry pulls back looking embarrassed. He smiles reassuringly at him.

“I was just thinking you might want to take this to the bedroom.”

Harry’s eyes widen.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

Harry nods shakily and he lifts the boy and carries him to his bedroom. Harry looking shocked and aroused at how easily he does so. Yeah, he thinks the boy might just accept his new life without too much difficulty.

He lays him out on the bed and begins stripping. Harry watching hungrily. He watches his eyes widen at sight of his cock.

“Damn, Lee, it’s massive.”

He smirks as he nods. He _is_ rather well endowed. He finishes stripping and joins Harry on the bed.

“So what would you like to do, Harry?”

“I, I don’t really know.”

The boy looks very nervous. He can’t be..?

“Have you never?”

He shakes his head and oh fuck, he hadn’t realized he _could_ get harder.

“With the war and everything, I never...”

He nods and ghosts his hand along the boy’s side. Decides to risk a little push.

“Well, no time like the present, right?”

Harry nods jerkily. He reaches out and begins stripping him. Harry helping after a moment. Soon they’re both naked and he fetches the lube from his bedside table. Harry looks nervous again at sight of it. He gentles him with a touch. Then without bothering to ask if the boy wants to bottom, he gently pushes him onto his back and reaches between his legs, Harry doesn’t resist in the slightest. Yeah, he’s going to be perfect.

He begins rubbing his hole before slipping the first finger inside. He kisses him as he does so, telling him how good he’s being, how perfect he’s going to feel wrapped around his cock. Harry glances nervously at the monster between his legs and he laughs softly.

“Don’t worry, this isn’t _my_ first time. It’ll fit and it won’t even hurt, once I’ve stretched you properly.”

Harry gives him a tiny nod. He adds a second finger and not too much later a third. Harry squirms uncomfortably at that so he stretches him very thoroughly before attempting to add a fourth. When he slips the fourth in Harry looks a bit shocked at the fact it fits. He continues stretching him for a long while, doesn’t dare rush this part, his cock is too large to skimp on the preparation. At least if he wants the boy to come back for more. He finally decides the boy is ready, slips his fingers out, and lines himself up. He stares into his eyes as he sinks in. Harry squirms a bit from the stretch but isn’t in any real pain. He pushes ever deeper until he’s fully seated and then waits for the boy to adjust. He kisses him sweetly as he does. He decides he’s ready and begins thrusting gently. Sliding his cock out slowly and then slowly pressing back in. He continues in that vein for a long while before beginning to speed his thrusts. He begins thrusting faster and harder until he’s ramming into his prostate, Harry gasping and moaning under him. He feels himself getting close and reaches for the boy’s cock to bring him to completion, he won’t come back for more if it isn’t pleasurable, but at the first touch Harry climaxes with a cry. He begins thrusting even faster at that, chasing his own climax. He peaks, filling the boy with his fertile seed. He can’t wait till the boy can get pregnant.

He pulls out and lays down next to him. Pulls Harry close and kisses him sweetly.

“That was amazing, Lee.”

He smiles at the boy. Puts as much affection as he can in his expression.

“You are amazing, Harry.”

~~~~~~

They begin dating, and fucking, regularly. Harry soon becoming absolutely smitten with him. He starts small.

“You look great tonight, Harry, but...”

The boy looks a bit confused and maybe even a little hurt.

“But?”

He smiles apologetically.

“But one of these days I’d like to see you in something a little more, feminine.”

Harry blinks at him, shocked.

“Like a dress?”

“Or maybe a skirt? You would look so fucking sexy in a skirt.”

Harry doesn’t look convinced.

“I don’t want people to see me in a skirt, Lee.”

He nods making himself look like he’s trying not to look disappointed, and failing. Harry looks guilty.

“Maybe if we stayed inside while I wore it?”

He nods and beams at the boy. It’s going to be a slow process but the little white boy will learn his place eventually. He’s already beginning to lose the ability to refuse him.

~~~~~~

Harry begins wearing skirts whenever they go on a date, at first only when they stay in, then later he convinces him to wear them out. They aren’t going to wizarding areas anyway, so it’s not like he’ll be recognized. He’ll ease the boy into _that_ later.

He decides to take things a step further.

“Harry, you know I love you, right?”

Harry nods.

“I love you too, Lee.”

“There’s something I’d like you to do for me, tell me if I’m asking too much, but, I’d like to cage this little thing.”

Harry looks shocked and horrified.

“I know it’s a lot to ask, but it isn’t like you use it anyway. You’ll still be able to get off, you just won’t be able to get hard. What do you say?”

He makes sure to make himself look hopeful, when all he wants to do is look gleeful, he knows the boy will accept it in the end. Harry nods reluctantly and he beams at him. He pulls him into a passionate kiss which soon has Harry hard against his thigh. He tsks at him.

“Well that won’t do. We can’t exactly cage it if it’s hard, can we? I’ll deal with that for you real quick and then we’ll cage it so that doesn’t happen again.”

Harry still looks horrified which just makes him harder. He stares into Harry’s eyes as he wanks him to a peremptory climax. He summons the cage he’s been waiting to use for weeks and locks up the boy’s already rather small cock. He can’t wait till it shrinks to a more reasonable size. He nudges Harry, who quickly gets the picture and begins sucking his cock. He still hasn’t managed to learn to deepthroat but the boy is trying, his cock is just too large for him to handle yet. The boy sucks him till he cums filling the boy’s mouth, who swallows like a good boy.

~~~~~~

It only takes a week for the boy to begin looking very uncomfortable. He can tell he wants the cock-cage removed but doesn’t want to ask for fear of disappointing him. He pretends not to notice. Instead he floats the idea of Harry moving in. Harry jumps at the chance.

After a few weeks of their living together he leaves one of his favorite porn mags out. A wizarding one involving couples just like himself and Harry. Or at least like they’re going to be in the end. With two men one of whom has been turned into a sissy little slut. With his cock locked away, his balls removed, and a pussy nestled between his legs. A few days after he ‘accidentally’ leaves it out he notices Harry acting a bit skittish around him. He waits a few days before confronting him.

“What’s wrong Harry? You’ve been acting odd for days now.”

Harry looks uncomfortable for a moment, before steeling himself. He fetches the mag and shows it to him.

“I found this.”

“And..?”

“I’m not okay with this, Lee. I don’t want to become this, I don’t.”

He decides to take a bit of a risk.

“Yes, you do. No listen to me, Harry. You are a complete bottom slut, look at you with your cock caged. You haven’t complained once. You wear skirts and pretty dresses all the time. You _are_ a little sissy. You just haven’t admitted it to yourself yet. You think I have this magazine for my own enjoyment? I bought it to show you, because you need to learn to accept yourself. You aren’t alone in this. Plenty of other boys are sissies too. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Are you seriously going to tell me you don’t want me to knock you up?”

“That, that’s possible?”

He pulls him in and presses his hand to his flat stomach.

“Yes, it is. Don’t you want me to put a baby in you? I’ll admit that I can’t wait to see you grown fat with our child, Harry. You’ll be so perfect.”

Harry still looks reluctant. He goes in for the kill.

“Marry me, Harry. Let me give you the body you should always have had and then marry me. I’ll put a baby in you on our wedding night so it’s even more special.”

Harry looks overwhelmed. He kisses him gently, then stares into his eyes. Willing the boy to accept his new place. Harry nods almost imperceptibly. He beams at him and scoops him up into his arms. Fuck yes! Harry is going to be so very perfect.

He carries him to the bedroom and lays him flat on the bed. Harry squirms nervously. He gentles him with a touch before beginning the process of stripping him. He does so slowly. He knows Harry wants to get this over with quickly, but he’s waited so long for this, he can’t resist drawing it out, savoring it.

Once bare he begins casting the necessary spells. He removes the boy’s balls, Harry looking a bit stricken, but then clenching his jaw determinedly. Then he gives him a lovely little pussy, Harry looks fascinated and he has to tell him to lie still when he moves to touch it. He then performs the spells necessary to give him a working reproductive system. Harry gasping at the pain of his insides rearranging themselves rapidly.

“There, it’s over, it’s done. You look beautiful, Harry. Almost perfect.”

“Almost?”

Harry looks like he doesn’t know if he wants to know.

“Mm, you would look perfect if...would you mind terribly if I changed your hair?”

Harry shakes his head looking a bit nonplussed. Which is understandable. His hair must seem like a minor concern after all that. He casts the spell giving him long red tresses. It curls beautifully, cascading over his shoulders, and halfway down his back. Harry blinks dumbly at him. 

“I wasn’t expecting _that_.”

He smiles at the pretty boy. Then conjures a mirror and shows him his new beautiful body. Harry lets out a little oh. Then smiles.

“I see what you mean. I do look rather pretty, don’t I?”

“You look gorgeous, Scarlett.”

Scarlett’s eyes widen dramatically at that.

“Scarlett?”

“With your new body you really need a new name. I think it suits you. Give it a chance?”

Scarlett nods and then glances at himself in the mirror again.

“Scarlett. Scarlett. I ah, I don’t _hate_ it.”

He laughs and pushes the boy flat. He begins preparing his arse. Scarlett looking confused.

“Aren’t you going to..?”

“No. Not till our wedding night. I told you. We don’t want to risk getting you pregnant before then. I’ll wait and fuck your pretty little pussy on our wedding night.”

“We’ll be getting married soon then?”

“As quickly as we can, yes. I can’t wait long.”

Scarlett nods as he presses inside.

~~~~~~

It takes almost three weeks. Scarlett has to go and tell Mrs. Weasley and she insists on a proper wedding instead of just a signing of papers. He grumbles about it for a day but then decides this is for the best anyway. It’ll make their wedding day more memorable.

The day finally arrives and he walks a blushing Scarlett down the aisle. Their friends all watching, most looking bewildered having just seen ‘Harry’ a short while ago. No one seems to suspect him of any manipulation, though. Apparently everyone saw what he did, the boy has always been a little sissy, he just needed a push to accept it.

They marry, Scarlett looking a bit confused when she sees her full name on the contract.

“Scarlett Aphrodite Rose Potter?”

“It is a bit of a mouthful, but I think it’s perfect. A beautiful name for a beautiful bride.”

He pulls him in and kisses him once again. Everyone cooing over what a beautiful couple they make.

~~~~~~

An hour later he’s starting to regret having allowed this. He wants to be inside his new wife damn it. He wills his erection away as he watches Scarlett dance with yet another Weasley. Scarlet wasn’t too happy about the dancing but he convinced him. He really just wanted the excuse to watch him. If he has to wait through this thing he deserves some benefit. Although if he’d realized how hard it would make him watching him sway his hips he might have reconsidered. The song ends and Scarlett makes his way back to him. He pulls his bride in and kisses him.

The twins walk up and Lee gives them a smile. He knows they probably suspect the truth, they know him better than most after all, but they haven’t said anything yet so he thinks he’s in the clear.

“We just wanted to congratulate you.”

“For having acquired such a beautiful bride.”

“Seriously lovely.”

“Absolutely gorgeous.”

“Pretty as a peach.”

Scarlett cuts them off before they can continue.

“Shut it you two.”

They both smirk viciously and Lee decides that if they aren’t going to object, they can damn well help him out.

“How about the two of you create a distraction so I can smuggle my bride out a bit early. Before I give in to temptation and take him right here.”

Scarlett slaps him on the arm chidingly.

“Lee!”

The twins look delighted at the idea, their eyes gleaming.

“We would _love_ to, good sir. One distraction coming up.”

The twins disappear into the small crowd and the moment they hear the screams, and see the fireworks exploding overhead, he grabs Scarlett round his waist and disapparates.

~~~~~~

He apparates them to just outside their front door. Then scoops him up and carries him over the threshold, as is tradition. He doesn’t put him down though. He shuts the door behind them with a foot and carries his bride into their bedroom. He tosses him on the bed and collects the potion from the bedside table.

“Here, this will guarantee you get pregnant.”

Scarlett knocks back the potion while he begins stripping out of his dress robes. He sees Scarlett reaching for the buttons of his dress.

“No, leave it. I want to fuck you while you’re wearing your wedding dress. You look perfect in it.”

Scarlett blushes but stills his hands. He pushes his bride’s skirt up so he can access his lovely little panties, green to match his pretty eyes, he drags them down, then spreads his legs wide. He leans down and licks at the delicious cunt. Scarlett gasps and he has to hold his legs still. He keeps lapping at the boy’s pussy till he climaxes with a cry. He leans back and drinks in the sight. The little white boy is finally where he should be. Gasping under him and begging him to fill him with his potent seed. It took less time than he’d thought it would too. The sissy little boy couldn’t wait to be guided into his new life. He’s going to enjoy keeping him pregnant for the next decade at least. He ghosts his finger along the little cock-cage admiring his handiwork. The boy is perfect. He slicks up his cock and lines up the head with the boy’s pussy.

“I haven’t stretched you so this is going to hurt. But I can’t wait any longer.”

Not true, he just wants to hurt him, wants to know he’s hurting him and the boy’s still begging for it, even though it hurts. He presses inside and Scarlett cries out at the stretch. God his pussy is so fucking tight. He gives him a moment to adjust, he needs it to prevent his own climax anyway, then slowly begins sinking deeper. It takes a long time before he’s fully seated. He stays there unmoving for a moment.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Scarlett. You’re so fucking perfect. Gonna fuck a baby into you. Tell me how much you want that.”

“Please, Lee. I want, I _need_ it. Fuck me. Knock me up, please.”

He groans and begins thrusting. He starts out slow but can’t hold himself back for long. Soon he’s pounding into his bride. Ramming repeatedly into his cervix. Scarlett gasping and moaning under him. Then whimpering with each impact of his cockhead on his cervix. He thrusts faster and harder while Scarlett drags his fingers down his back and begs for him to fuck him harder. He obliges, Scarlett rising to meet his thrusts as best he can. It doesn’t take long before he climaxes with a groan, filling the boy with his seed. Scarlett screaming out his own climax almost simultaneously. They lie there panting. Then Scarlett asks.

“How soon will we know if I am pregnant?”

“The spell won’t tell us till tomorrow.”

“Oh. How likely is it even with the potion?”

“Pretty fucking likely. But if it makes you feel better I’m planning on fucking you at least twice more tonight. Just give me a moment.”

Scarlett beams at him.

“Good.”

~~~~~~

In the morning the spell confirms that Scarlett is indeed pregnant, Scarlett pulls him in and kisses him soundly, and Lee ends up fucking his bride again before they’ve even had breakfast.


End file.
